It's Izzy's turn
by ArtemisP of Midgar
Summary: This was also made by my sister, It's #2 of Izzy's April Foolz day. I made up the main plot


Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Author: Bubbles^_^  
Description:The sequel to Izzy's April Foolz Day. Matt lovers beware. It's Izzy's turn!(Note to Matt/Izzy lovers:I'm not a Matt/Izzy basher. I just think Matt looks like the bullying kind of guy and Izzy looks like the bully bait, so he picked on Izzy, and Izzy got up the courage to beat him up, on the last one. Sorry to diss your fave, but I need to hold my non-obsessive audience's attention. Apologies being said, here is the sequel! ;Þ)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt seemed to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. His clothes were all twisted and his almost-full head of hair turned the other way. Though all of his mornings were ruined since his defeat last April Fool's Day, this one had to top 'em all.   
He woke up to the sound of his father's yelling, drunken voice.   
"Matt,"the angry voice rambled,"get your  down here, NOW!"  
"Alright, alright!", Matt growled as he found his way out of bed. He got his clothes on and trudged downstairs. His laptop lay on the cluttered counter, surrounded by depression and empty beer bottles. He picked it up, brushed it off, and went out to patio to avoid the putrid smell of loneliness, smoke, and liquor.   
Outside, the air was fresh and the day was nice.  
"Hey Mother Nature! Bad timing for beautiful weather!", Matt yelled to nobody in particular as he laughed at his own wit. He opened up the laptop and looked at the date. It read: Sunday, February 14.   
"Oh, lovely, just lovely! Valentine's Day and no one to share it with. Ha! What a troubled life I lead...", Matt said, his head sagging, as he clicked on the icon to log online.  
  
  
With an unnamed stranger...  
  
  
Take this, Matt!", the stranger said as he typed up an anonymos letter.  
It contained the following:  
  
'Dear Matt,  
Today, on the day of lovers, I must tell you my feelings. I long for you, my dearest. Please, meet me by the tree in the park. It might sound silly but, wear only your underpants. Meet me at 12:00 noon, sharp. See ya then.  
  
Signed,  
Desperately in love with you'  
  
The masked stranger laughed maniacally as he clicked the 'send mail' icon.  
  
With Matt...  
  
Just as he was about to log off, Matt's mailbox icon appeared full as the computerized masculine voice said,"You've got mail." Matt clicked upon it and read the the last few words aloud, his sunken heart now rising like a hot air balloon."Desperately in love with you!"   
He checked his watch. It was eleven-thirty! Gullibly desperate for love, Mat logged off of his computer and called Tai.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"So you're gonna go to the park in nothing but your underpants?", Tai asked, Sora at his side.  
"I'm really desperate and, well, it's Valentine's Day. I mean, you've got Sora,"Sora and Tai smile at each other,"Izzy's got Mimi, Takeru's got Kari, and Joe's got, Joe's got... Anyway, I've gotta get a girl!!!", Matt finished dramatically. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened."I gotta go!", Matt said, his pants half-off.  
  
At the same moment, at the park...  
  
"Wahaha!", Izzy, the once masked stranger,cackled "It's almost time! I'll get you back, Matt!"  
"He's coming!", Mimi said, running over to Izzy.  
"Come here, Mimi. Watch as I humiliate Matt.", Izzy said, as Matt, in only his underwear, ran over the hill.  
"Stranger, stranger!", Matt yelled as half of Tokyo stared at the half-naked pre-teen. They started to laugh. Uh-oh , thought Matt, something tells me there is no one waiting for me. Matt dropped to his knees and slid down the hill, hitting the rocks and other sharp obstacles in his way. When he reached the bottom, blood-stained and teary-eyed, a girl rushed up to him. she knelt by his side. Matt looked up. The midday sun silhouetted against her hair.Am I in heaven?, he asked himself.  
"Are you hurt?", the girl asked, concern in her voice.   
"Only my pride.", Matt said with a forced laugh.  
She helped him up."My name's Celia. What's yours?"  
"Matt.", he said, rubbing his eyes.  
They started walking."So, why'd you come to the park in your underpants?", Celia asked.  
"I got an anonymos e-mail that told me 'she' was here and she wanted me to come here in my boxers. Guess I'm a gullible guy, huh?", Matt said, looking down, embarrassed.  
"No. I think it's wonderful that you'd do anything for love. That's a great trait in a lovable guy.", Celia said, blushing."Well, I gotta go.", she finished.  
"Celia!", Matt called after her.  
"What?", she said, turning around eagerly.  
"Will you be my Valentine?", Matt sheepishly asked.  
"Um...sure.", Celcia shyly answered as she left.  
"YES!", Matt rejoiced as he pumped his arm in the air. His priorities came to mind. Who tricked him? He had a pretty good idea. all of a sudden he knew for sure. Just as his voice had echoed through Izzy's head, Izzy's voice rippled through his."Caught me on my bad day, bad day, bad day..." A hint of revenge had sounded in his voice.   
Izzy had done it! Izzy was the only other one with a computer, plus, he knew how to do that kind of geeky crud. Matt, dressed only in his underwear, made his way through the mocking crowd. On a bench, sat a laughing Izzy. As soon as he realized his situation, Izzy's laughter faded away. Matt socked him in the face and several teeth flew through the air. CRACK! SNAP! POW! CRUNCH! The sound of breaking bones alerted others to stop their chuckling.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Matt glanced at his watch. Where was she?   
"Matt? Matt? Oh! Sorry I'm late!", Celia said, hoping for forgiveness.  
"It's okay."Matt then changed into an accent."Care to join me for a dinner for two?" He held out his arm.  
"Of course, prince charming!", Celia exclaimed.  
And so they were off.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
"Honey? I got you flowers! Happy Valentine's Day!", Mimi said to a disabled Izzy.  
"Rats! Why that little... ARGH!!!!", Izzy growled.  
"We can still have a romantic evening.", Mimi said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I guess...", Izzy sighed.  
Mimi came over to Izzy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.Izzy sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a bad Valentine's afterall .   
All of a sudden, a little kid passed the door, pointed at him and laughed. Izzy sweatdropped. Nevermind....  
  



End file.
